Artemis Fowl: There Last Hope
by dragonslasyerxxl
Summary: Artemis hasn't seen Holly in two months and although he tried he can't contact her. What will happen when Opal comes back and the two become as close as ever? Read and find out


Disclaimer: I don own the Artemis Fowl Series

**Fowl Manner, Ireland**

It's been two months since Artemis's adventure through time with Holly Short, two months since he had blacked mailed her into going with him, two months since he had been chased across Ireland by a deranged pixie trying to kill him. Artemis had to tell his mother all about his adventures and experiences with the people after she had been _mesmerized_ by Opal Koboi in order to make them believe she had contracted the disease the fairy's call spell trophy. During those two months nothing happed even though Artemis tried to contact Holly every time he would get the voice message telling him to try back latter eventually he just gave up.

Artemis was sitting at his desk when he heard someone knock on his door. "Come in." Artemis said. He turned to face the door as it opened he was surprised to see it was butler. "What is it old friend?"asked Artemis. "You have a visitor". Butler said before he left. "who would want to see me" he murmured to himself.

The only person Artemis could think of was Minerva but she was in London the last time they had talked. He got up and walked down the stairs. As he got close to the bottom he could here Myles talking, that surprised Artemis since he usually keeps quiet. As he continued he could pick up parts and pieces of the conversation.

Why are you so small... so how do you know him... he will be down in a minute, the last part was Butler. Finally he got to the bottom and what he saw almost made his heart stop. There was Holly standing with Myles and butler talking, he felt like turning and running but before he could Holly saw him. "Hey Artemis whats up?"she asked. "Nothing Holly what are you doing here?" he almost didn't finish his mouth was so dry.

"I need to talk to you and butler". she said as she and Butler crossed the room to stand closer together. "It is about Opal", was all she said and she could see what little color he had drain away. "What?" he and Butler asked in unison. "What happened?" "We found her last week and captured her although we still can't find past Opal." Holly answered. Artemis thought over this for a few moments before speaking "What are you going to do with her?" he asked. "I don't know , right now we have her locked up in a maximum security holding cell." She stated. Holly could see him relax a bit. "So are you glad to see me?" She asked hoping to get a good laugh. "Actually Holly I'm not glad to see you, I mean i have been trying to get a hold of you for the past two months TWO MONTHS WHERE THE HECK WERE YOU." Artemis was shacking form the exertion of energy, Butler took this as a time to leave.

"I...I was...I was busy" Holly was actually afraid her plan had completely backfired she had never seen him this mad. "I tried to call you but something always came up." Artemis was still angry with her but he didn't show it. "you were so busy that you couldn't say hi once in two months" he said in his icy tone. Holly decided she should leave and not make him and more mad, she was turning to leave when she saw it, could she have imagined it, no it was there , pain, it flashed across his face he was scared for her for a moment she didn't speak but finally she couldn't bare the silence. "Artemis I'm sorry I...I didn't know that you were so worried I...I'm sorry I guess i will leave now, good bye Artemis." She turned to leave but before she could she felt him grip her wrist in his hand she turned back around in time to see him regain his emotions. "You aren't going to go back in this weather." as soon as he said it she realized there was an all out thunder storm going on. "You can stay here to night in one of the guest rooms." His voice was back to it's usual tone.

"I can't I only got a 24 hour visa to tell you the news I need to get back to haeven." He shook his head but let go of her wrist. "At least the me drive you to Tara we can catch up on the way." Holly was about to abject when he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I need to talk to you." Holly Still didn't want to have him drive her but in an hour the were in the Bentley and driving out of Fowl manner heading towards Tara. "So what is it that you want to talk to me about mud boy." She could see his jaw get tight at the mention of his nickname. "I told you I just wanted to catch up." His voice sounded strained as if he were thinking of something painful (witch he is). "Oh come on Arty I can tell you have something you want to talk about, what is it." He tightened his grip on the wheel but sighed. "You Will find out soon enough." After that they just sat in silence until the finally got to Tara.

**Tara, Ireland**

Artemis got the umbrella out of the back seat got out and opened Holly's door for her. "Here you can have it." He said handing her the umbrella. Holly took the umbrella and got out of the car and started heading towards the entrance. She had taken about three steps before he grabbed her wrist but this time when she turned around she got the shock of her life, There was Artemis the one person she thought to be completely devoid of human emotions was standing the with red eyes and tears streaking down his face. "Artemis whats wr..." she was interrupted as he leaned forward and kissed her after a moment he pulled away. Holly's mind was divided, half wanted to kiss him again and the other half wanted to punch him but before she could do anything he got up and walked back to the car and drove off.

**Holly's apartment, Haeven**

Holly had been lying on her bed thinking of what to make of the situation. She was still divided hadn't she said that they were over, but she knew it wasn't true nether of them be leaved it was over. She still loved the mud boy even after he had black mailed her and made her think she as the one that almost killed his mom, but he made up for it with the last chance to say good by to commander Root didn't he. Holly sighed and decided that what ever side was right she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

**Fowl Manner, Ireland**

Artemis didn't know what to think, did Holly still have feelings for him, or did she mean it when she said they were through. Artemis pondered these thoughts for a while but finally fatigue got the best of him and he fell into a deep and restless sleep.

* * *

**Please read and review **

**My pages will stay sorry but they should be** **updated once or twice a week depending on time.**


End file.
